Love - A TokoMaru Fanfiction
by komahinas
Summary: Love, an intense feeling of deep affection. Love, a person or thing that one loves. Love, an attraction. Love, just what the Komaru felt, although, it was hard to explain. ( just another trashy tokomaru fanfiction that I did at 1:00 am lol . it's worth it I swear)


_**Love, an intense feeling of deep affection. Love, a person or thing that one loves. Love, an attraction. Love, just what the Komaru felt, although, it was hard to explain.**_

* * *

Over. Everything had finally been...over. Nothing was left for them to do, however they could finally be at peace once more. But, the thing was, Komaru didn't want to leave the shut-in of an author. She just couldn't seem to detach herself from the girl, nor did she want to.

Just as they were parting ways, though, Komaru gently grasped Toko's wrist, trying to pull her back towards her. Tears seemed to well her clearly upset eyes, showing pure remorse of agreeing to part ways.

 _{sad·ness  
ˈsadnəs/  
noun  
noun: sadness; plural noun: sadnesses  
1\. the condition or quality of being sad.}_

As her arms is tugged upon, Toko averts back to Komaru, distinctively addled by her sudden actions.  
"Wh-What is it, what do you want?" Toko inquires, shooting a small glance to Komaru, witnessing her visible tears.

"Look...I-I'm trying to explain this as hard as I can, so pl-please, bare with me..." Komaru softly cried out, feeling herself become more anxious and afraid by the millisecond, her heart feeling as if it were to tear straight out of her chest.

Repressing her confused look, Toko soon replies with, "You...What do you want to tell me? Get it over with quickly, I'm tired of wasting my time here..."

Sighing(which'd sounded more like a choked out sob), Komaru stated very clear with, "I...F-Fukawa-san...I love you...I-I'm disgusting aren't I..?"

Toko's eyes went entirely wide in shear astonishment, her cheeks growing warm and red by the minute, as she only stared at Komaru, in utter surprise.

 _{love  
ləv/  
noun  
noun: love; plural noun: loves  
1\. 1.  
2\. an intense feeling of deep affection.}_

Then it hit her _. Love, an intense feeling of deep affection. Love, a person or thing one loves. Love._ Sure, she'd had many chances with love. Had any of them gone as planed? Of course not. Everyone is either killed, or just plain repulsed by her. But...no, no Komaru was different. She saw past her, she was different, different in a good way. Different in the best way.

Toko loved Komaru- No,

 _Toko loves Komaru._

She's positive on that now, and never had been more positive about anything in her life. Ever. Love? Deep feeling of affection. Love? Exactly what she'd been feeling for the past months, not only realizing it until now. She didn't love Byakuya. No, she loves Komaru. She's entirely over the male by now, and she's most certainely not going back.

"Th-The feelings are completely returned..." Toko divulges, much to Komaru's surprise.

"B-But what about-" Komaru begins, being cut off by Toko.

"I...I've gotten over him...Listen, affection comes, and affection goes, it's just human nature..."

Soon, Komaru finds herself smiling widely once again. Her cheeks flush a little red, but regardless, brings Toko into a warm embrace, which was most definitely returned by the other. For a long while, they just held each other, no words being said, but, they didn't words, they'd only needed each other. That's all that mattered _._

 _{to·geth·er  
təˈɡeT͟Hər/  
adverb  
adverb: together  
1\. all that would ever matter}_

 _Love, a deep or intense feeling of affection,_

 _Love, the binding of two souls,_

 _Love, a person or thing loved by someone,_

 _Love,_

 _all Toko Fukawa had ever needed.  
_

* * *

 _aaaa ;;w;; I hope you all enjoyed this crappy late-night TokoMaru thing I decided to do after being extremely bored. I've became quite emotionally invested in TokoMaru, honestly, so expect more trash. as far my AU fanfiction goes, the official first chapter should be uploaded by Sunday, until further notice!_

 _please, make sure to leave a review of some sort, thank you!_

 _\- Kaz_


End file.
